1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drill chuck apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drill chuck lock apparatus wherein the same permits selective locking and engagement of a drill bit to permit securement of the drill bit for use by an associated drill apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power bits are utilized in the prior art, wherein the power bits are generally formed with a hexagonally configured shank and a groove disposed about the shank. Power bits are conventionally utilized with electric and air-driven tools and wherein the use of such power bits are of a quick release and securement within an associated chuck apparatus. The power bits of the prior art have typically utilized a generally flat bottom groove floor, as opposed to the instant invention, including a groove of a semi-cylindrical cross-sectional configuration to cooperate with an arcuate lock pin slidably mounted within the chuck.
Prior art structure for use with such power bit apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,073 to Martindell wherein the power bit is receivable within a hexagonal bore of the drill chuck, wherein a spring-biased sleeve directs a locking ball to be received within the groove of the power bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,316 to Hendricks utilizes a power bit type tool, wherein a fluid coupler is arranged to secure the power bit within the drill chuck apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,292 to Phillips sets forth the use of a drill, including flat surfaces to be engaged and received within a complementarily configured drill chuck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,995 to Ramunas sets forth a quick-change mechanism for use with a collett utilizing an eccentric displaceable body and reciprocatable rod to engage a drill member within the chuck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,277 to Benson, et al. utilizes a quick-change drill bit including a groove formed with a series of semi-spherical recesses to receive a locking ball detent mounted within the drill chuck of the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drill chuck lock apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a quick-change locking arrangement in association with a drill chuck and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.